Growing up
by xbloodysandx
Summary: Naruto grew up and Kakashi finds a perfect way to welcome into adulthood. narukaka rated M yaoi. read on your own risk
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Naruto and this story is rated M so mature readers only. There is yaoi. So read on your own risk.

XXXX

Naruto pressed down his lips in a hard line to keep off the smile tugging on his lips. That's strange. Naruto should be laughing. He just got named as Hokage today. His life long dream has finally come true. He should be bouncing off walls and shoving it to all the people's faces who doubted him. Instead he was sitting on the couch and watching Kakashi moving around almost franticly.

The silver haired man was wearing his sleeveless tank top and black trousers. The usual pair he wore at home. He pulled the curtains closed and finally pulled the mask off his pretty face and Naruto was once again fascinated with his ex-sensei. The man never got old. Forget old he didn't even age from the first time Naruto saw him mask less. There is a state of skin before it gets wrinkled. It usually gets soft and slack and then it gets wrinkled. One would think a man of Kakashi's age would at least have the soft slack skin.

But Kakashi was as beautiful as ever. His smooth skin stretched snugly on his lean muscles like velvet and his muscles were as perfect as ever. And some times Naruto wonders maybe in his 26 years of age he looks older then his sensei. He watched as the silver haired male pulled out the hokage robe that once belonged to his father and flung it on the iron board with such care it made Naruto thought maybe it was some secret valuable scroll disguised as the robe and Kakashi was gonna use it to summon some ever powerful being.

Instead his lover plugged on the iron tested its heat and started to iron it with utmost care and Naruto bit the inside of his cheek to stop an amused laughter. Kakashi just couldn't decide what to do ever since Naruto got named as hokage. The blond propped his elbow on the arm rest of the couch and rested his head on his palm and watched his beloved shinobi iron the robe that held his dreams over the years.

XXXX

Kakashi was lost. He didn't know if everything was ok. Naruto had his life long dream fulfilled but he looked like nothing happen. Instead of going around being his regular self the blond was sitting home with the most peaceful and -dare he say it- bored expression. Naruto didn't do bored. When he was bored he either whined or found another way to make people's life miserable. Why's his blond so quite? Is there something he doesn't know? What did he miss? What should he do to congratulate the blond man?

"Shouldn't you throw a party Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he neatly folded the robe.

"Every clan is throwing a party over the next weeks to celebrate me. I don't need to throw one." Naruto said simply. And Kakashi stared at him for a moment as if trying to figure something out. And Naruto realized he adored when the older man was confused. It was very rare that the silver haired male didn't have something figure out.

"Oh." That's al Kakashi said as he frowned slightly and looked away.

"Naruto" Kakashi started after a long silence and fidgeting around his own house "you don't look so happy." The man was looking at him with worry now "is everything ok?" The way he tilted his head slightly was so loveable and Naruto could never love him more.

"I'm fine." Naruto smiled warmly.

"Then why aren't you running around or at least yelling on top of Hokage Mountain?" Naruto held the man's gaze for few moments and then looked down at the floor.

"Guess I grew up" Naruto stood up and walked to Kakashi and for the first time Kakashi truly noticed that he was looking _up_ at Naruto.

The boy was much taller then him now. When did that happen?

"I'm still me though Kakashi" it was Kakashi who almost beat the blond man to stop calling him sensei but all of a sudden he felt like he was loosing something big. Like something so important slipped away from his grip without him knowing "I still feel same and I still love you. I just..."

"Don't show it like a child because you grew up…" Kakashi finished his sentence in a low stunned voice and Naruto smiled as he bent down and put a small kiss on Kakashi's pale lips. He stroked the pale man's chick bone with his thumb lovingly before slipping out the window. He could sense an ANBU outside waiting for him. He knew Kakashi sensed it too so he didn't have to say where he was going. Unlike before when he used to yell where he was going even thought it was Kakashi who was sending him there.

Is this growing up?

Suddenly the place felt too empty as Kakashi sat down on the couch and looked at the picture on the table beside it. A brilliantly smiling Naruto was hugging a mask wearing crinkled eye-smiling Kakashi for all he was worth. And suddenly he realized he hasn't seen that goofy grin of his knuckleheaded ninja. Come to think of it Naruto haven't been his knucklehead self for quite a while. His movements were more graceful and calculative like the perfect shinobi he was. His smile was different -warmer- more mature but not the same one that used to brighten up a room and lighten up everyone's troubles. It was assuring it promised safety and it made him warm inside but it just wasn't the same smile.

And that broke something inside Kakashi.

Because Naruto would never be the same again. His smile won't be the same blindingly sunny, his voice won't be loud and obnoxious and he won't be spilling ramen broth during every meal that Kakashi would force him to clean up. No more whining 'please Kakashi-sensei it's too early to get up' every morning because Naruto…was grown up. And that meant Kakashi won't find a pair of sparkling blue eyes staring at him happily or the morning cuddle like some love sick teenager or the obsessive habit of touching or at least rubbing past him every hours of the day when they were together. No groping, no immature spikes of jealousy when Kakashi was getting friendly with a friend or the possessiveness when people showed a little fondness towards him…

All because Naruto was grown up.

And these were the things Naruto used to do when he wasn't grown up. Kakashi had scolded the blond for these exact things a million times before. But now that the blond has finally let all those go Kakashi was at a loss. His Naruto was no longer the same boy he fell in love with. His Naruto will never be the same and what he used to do before to make the boy love him won't work now. Because said boy is all grown up. So what should he do? Because he still love the boy hopelessly. What should he do to show the man that he loved the boy whether he was grown up or not? What should he do to show how happy he was that Naruto had what he always wanted? How should he congratulate the grown up Naruto?

Because before Naruto was all grown up a trip to Ichiraku ramen would mean the world to the blond. But now…no more childishness because now his Naruto was a grown man and Kakashi was just lost.

XXXX

And so Kakashi found himself standing where he always stands when he needed guidance. Before the memorial stone. He felt a familiar warmness cover him up like a warm blanket in a rainy night and he felt safe he felt the presence of the wise men that had left for a better place. He soaked up the comfort greedily and the insecurity and fear he stored far away in his mind suddenly surfaced.

'_What do I do now sensei?'_ he could practically feel the blond man that used to be his guide standing there smiling at him with pride and adoration and he trusted this man like no other for guidance even though he was long gone _'Naruto is the hokage now.'_ Kakashi smiled _'and I'm so__ so__ proud and I know that you are too. But I can't find how I should congratulate him. You know ramen won't do any more.'_ Kakashi's breath almost trembled as he let it go _'because he's all grown up now. So you better have a good suggestion.' _

All he got in reply was cold silence and it felt like the first time he had no guidance. Was he losing all the things he loved in his life? Was he losing all the things he has already lost? That's absurd. How can he lose something he doesn't have? He almost glared at the memorial stone coldly for its silence and pulled out his precious book. He wasn't gonna stand there and be ignored. He'd go home and think of something himself.

Kakashi was about to turn away when the book suddenly slipped off his fingers and fell on the green grass. He glared at the earth for gravity that pulled off the book from his grasp. He bent down and picked it up. He was about to put it back when he realized a blade of grass was sticking out from one of the page like a book mark. He corked an eyebrow and opened the marked page. He read first two lines and his eye widened. Slowly he looked at the memorial stone over his shoulder.

'_You kinky dead old man. You realize that's you son your advising me about don't you?'_ Kakashi thought and he swear he could see his sensei winking at him in his mind and vanishing with a very mischievous and inappropriate smile.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head in relief. Looks like he wasn't leaving empty handed after all.

XXXX

"Oh and Kakashi sensei has appointed for a private meeting in your office." Sakura who was Naruto's personal secretary and a very annoyingly nagging woman said as Naruto was finally about to walking his office after spending the entire first day of his hokage career meeting people in the front conference room.

It's surprising to think he didn't even get to sit on his personal desk even after being a hokage. Well no worry he's there and he could sit there with his heart's content. If he was his old self he could even tap dance on it but well he just didn't feel like it. The image was funny though.

Naruto wondered what Kakashi was doing there or had an official meeting. He would go home to the man anyway. But well he could use a pretty face in there after a bitchy day.

Naruto was lost in his thought as he walked in his office and was confused. He thought Kakashi was waiting for him who's this man in regular office dress code and glass with silver hair and mismatched eyes under the glass with a scar over his left eyes and no mask…and Naruto's thoughts slowed down to a stop almost visibly like a car.

Because Kami-sama above the man was no other then Kakashi... In charcoal gray slacks hugging his ass like a second skin and a crisp white shirt with top buttons undone and the sleeves folded up to his for arms like usual and there was a tie -red thin silk tie- hanging loosely and the shirt was tucked in his pants and Naruto's eyes once again traveled to the man's juicy supple grab-me behind and he remembered the man was wearing glasses and his eyes darted to the pale uncovered face before hopelessly falling to the man's ass. He couldn't decide where to look.

Kakashi was wearing glasses. One of Naruto's secret fetishes was glasses and no one knew. He could stare at the man's face like a drooling idiot all day but the shirt he was wearing was snug on the pale lithe torso and it did justice to man's impressive shoulders before his upper body narrowed down to the thin waist and did he mention Kakashi's behind in the slacks? Not just Kakashi's behind they hug the man's thigh almost desperately like they understood the beauty of the limbs they were resting on. And Naruto's jaw was probably somewhere on the ground and the liquid on his face was either drool or blood from nosebleed or maybe he was just dreaming?

"I guess you like the get up then." Kakashi said with a corked eye brow and a smug smirk. The absence of the mask wasn't really helping Naruto.

"Wh-" Naruto's voice cracked and it was very embarrassing so he cleared his throat took his a long breath and darted his eyes to the window before they fell back on Kakashi and tried again "what are you doing here?" Naruto finally managed to get it out.

"Why I decided to make some memory in your new office. People warm up their home for living I thought maybe you got use a little warm up for your office to work. So I came to warm it up!" Kakashi almost chirped the last sentence as he sat on the hokage desk and popped a leg over the other before leaning back on his palm that rested on the desk. It gave Naruto a really grate view of Kakashi's torso trough the unbutton material.

"you're wearing a tie" Naruto said almost dazedly as he eyes the thin red liquid like silk material hanging loosely on the long exposed throat of his lover.

"Oh yes." Kakashi caught the tie between his fingers and looked at Naruto with a dangerously seductive eyes before asking "you like It?" in low smooth voice and Naruto thought his knees were getting weaker by the moment and if he didn't get a grip on his feelings there would be a very bad scandal on his first day as the hokage. So Naruto decided to get a grip. He couldn't give up now. He cleared his throat and waked to his chair calmly with grace and sat down.

"Yes it's nice and red." Naruto said with such calm it made him proud. He could do this. Kakashi just stepped up his game and Naruto decided to play.

"Still don't explain why you dressed up differently to visit my office." Naruto had gained control over his jaw and it wasn't rolling on the floor any more.

"Well" Kakashi drawled "Since you're grown up I figured I couldn't congratulate you in a non grown up way. Surprises have to be mature so here I am." Kakashi stood up and rested his hands on the chair's arm rests as he leaned over hokage and they were just about to kiss when the man pulled back abruptly and Naruto heard the door of his office room being opened.

Sakura's pink head poked in and Naruto realized Kakashi wasn't in her view because the man was under his desk. Naruto's heart Jumped near his Adam's apple.

"Kakashi sensei isn't here for his meeting yet?" She said as she walked in with a file "I figured he'd be late. Since when is he in time?" If only she knew for the first time in his like the copy ninja was early and hiding under Naruto's desk. With that thought Naruto pulled his chair near the desk so there was no chance of her seeing the hiding shinobi. But that didn't only hide Kakashi that also gave the man access to Naruto's lower half hiding under the desk along with the man. And Naruto knew he made a big mistake as he felt Kakashi's hand rubbing up his thigh dangerously close to his groin.

"Well you can look at these papers before he comes." Sakura said dumping a thick file before him and sat down opening a file of her own as she started to explain. She was saying something about the growing rate of something when the pale hands started to move again but this time they didn't stop. Naruto was already hard from Kakashi's earlier image in that get up but it was the thought of the man's current position that was getting his rolling. And he felt his fly going down and Naruto bit down on his tongue. There were two complete strokes from Kakashi's long fingers and Naruto was heard as a rock and sakura finally noticed the color of his face.

"Are you ok Naruto?" her voice was high and alarmed and he was sure she knew because Sakura wasn't dumb and may lord she'll catch them and he might have to kill her to keep her mouth shut and he hoped Kakashi would transport before she could check under the desk because she knew! But then Naruto's back shot up to a straight sitting position as he left his lover's ho so expert wicked tongue lick the head of his member. Naruto was losing his mind deciding what he should do. Grab Kakashi's head and thrust in that hot soft mouth or make up a reliable excurse for Sakura sitting before him.

"Oh I'm fine" He was _anything_ but fine "It's just the thought of it all you know. I'm finally here" yeah have a heart to heart with Sakura when he was feeling those soft pale lips stretch around his member and start sucking. Naruto thought he was gonna scream. Sakura smiled kindly and all he wanted to do was kick her out of the office so he could do something to the man torturing him like this. And then she started to babble.

"I always knew you could do it…" Yeah lying bitch. A long lick from the base of his member al the way to the tip had Naruto almost growling like a caged animal. It was just so wet…Kakashi's mouth and it was engulfing him completely and Sakura was talking away and all the things Naruto thought he's do in his life getting a blowjob in his office when sakura babbled away was no where near that list. He had this urge to grab the man and kiss him so hard that his lips will bleed those torturous talented soft …and Naruto was slipping again and Sakura was calling his name and he looked at her with wild eyes shaking her a bit.

"eerrm..i gotta go and see if Kakashi sensei's there yet." Sakura said getting up and Naruto groaned because Kakashi was deep throating him and the man was gulping around him. The hot slick warmth with it's wetness sloshing around Naruto's pulsing member made him think he's gonna lost it any second.

"You gonna be ok?" Sakura asked and God if she didn't leave…Naruto clenched his jaw –not a wise decision to use his voice when he wanted to scream- and gave a curt nod. She smiled and left closing the door behind her. Naruto could not believe what Kakashi was doing? Sure these kindda things are in crappy novels…wait it's a scene from icha icha! That dammed pervert of his!

Naruto put a hand behind Kakashi's head as he pulled away from the desk giving the silver haired man enough space to kneel in the free space and finally Naruto looked down. First thing he saw was his own member still half inside Kakashi's sinful mouth and he bit back a groan. Kakashi pulled away with a wet pop and folded his arms on Naruto's lap. The blond man was still rigid from arousal as he hadn't had his release. Kakashi rested the side of his face on his folded arms and Naruto's angry pulsing member was only centimeters away from the reddened mouth as Kakashi smiled and gave a kitten lick to it and said

"Welcome to adulthood."

And what a welcome it was. Naruto was fully intended to see what was beyond the welcome matt as he gave a feral grin.

XXXX

AN: ok kiddies…so tell me should I make it a 2 shot and add a hot steaming office hotness man sex in the next chap or should stop here?


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi was someone who always knew what he wanted. He was always in control even when the control was taken away from him. But when Naruto grabbed him by the collar of his crisp white shirt and pulled him on his feet he felt a very strange and some how new feeling sweep over him. The old Naruto looked happy and lovesick when they made love, he was needy. New Naruto was something else completely.

The blond man's eyes were hard and there was a gleam in them that made Kakashi shiver and there was no lovesick boy in there only a lustful predator.

"Dangerous game you're playing there Kakashi." Naruto hissed in his ear and Kakashi gulped the lump in his throat. He was all of a sudden very turned on. And he wanted Naruto right then because the lust in those eyes were turning his world upside down. Naruto was prepared to be welcomed. "You knew I would be alone with you, thought what I might do to you once I have you alone just like now?" Naruto nudged his face away with his nose as he tried to kiss the blond man.

The hell? Why would Naruto turn him away from kissing? Kakashi tried again this time grabbing the blond by the shoulder and aiming almost aggressively but Naruto turned away with a growl and the next moment his tanned fingers were gripping Kakashi's silver hair in a vice grip and pulled hard almost making the pale man gasp with the roughness of the gesture.

"Let's make something clear love…" Naruto hissed the last word in his ear "Tonight you don't touch me unless I tell you to" Naruto bit a pale earlobe almost playfully "Tonight you don't get to kiss me unless I allow you to" a gentle kiss on the pale jaw that was flushed pale pink and darkening by the moment "in fact tonight" Naruto looked him in the eye and his face was hard to read and there was a cruel smile on his lips "You don't even breath unless I say you can." Naruto nuzzled a pale collarbone peaking out of Kakashi's unbuttoned shirt before placing a loving kiss on it. And all these were making Kakashi more desperate to have the man.

That's strange because Kakashi was usually the one could control the way they felt.

Well not tonight.

And then the silver haired shinobi was roughly turned around and the tie hanging loosely around his neck was roughly snatched away. The next moment his hands were tied behind his back by the same thin red tie he was wearing moments before and as he pulled it he realized it was in a death knot. And then there were few rough stabs of Naruto's fingers around his torso and neck and Kakashi's eyes widened with realization. '_He's cutting off my chakra circulation!'_ Seemed like Naruto learned few tricks from Neji. But that left Kakashi in a very uncertain place.

Lover or not Kakashi Hatake never left himself so vulnerable to anyone. And so he tried to force the chakra points with absolutely no result at all.

"Now don't struggle Kakashi. What kind of Hokage would I be if I can't even disable a shinobi properly?" Naruto murmured in Kakashi's ear, His front flushed to Kakashi's back and his hand rubbing soothing circles above Kakashi's slightly fanatic heart to let him know that under all this strange display Naruto –the one who's never hurt Kakashi and give away his life to make sure he was safe- was still there. And unknown to Kakashi it was calming him down.

There were both security and fear where Kakashi stood and this was a whole new bridge he was crossing and Kakashi was afraid. But when he looked into Naruto's eyes he knew he wanted this. Because the pervert of Konoha was extremely horny with this new play of theirs and the previous fear was kicked out of window by lust.

Naruto couldn't take that look in Kakashi's face anymore. Who knew a scared uncertain Kakashi would be such a turn on? He turned the man so they were standing flushed face to face and wrapped the lithe man in his arms before crushing their mouth together and Kakashi was savage under his lips. Lips connected over and over, teeth clashes and bit down, tongues battled for dominance and Naruto's finger dug into Kakashi's body where they rested.

Kakashi on the other hand ached to touch the other. His fingers almost bled to feel the other's skin under then and he felt like Naruto wasn't holding him hard enough even though his body was practically squished in Naruto's crushing arms but it's just not the same when he's not holding back. Naruto's head almost spanned when Kakashi moaned like a wanton slut in the kiss and his vision blurred. There was only Kakashi all around him. His expert fingers impatiently un-tucked Kakashi's crisp shirt but he never broke the kiss even tough they were turning blue from the lack of air.

His one hand pushed Kakashi's face closer into his by the back of the man's head as the other hand slipped under Kakashi's un-tucked shirt. Kakashi's mind was lost somewhere in the kiss and his world was faded in the back ground when the he felt the rough pad of Naruto's thumb brush over his nipple and he gasped. Naruto's hand slipped from Kakashi's head to his neck and finally came to stop on the shirt's collar. He was busy sucking on a patch of skin on Kakashi's neck when the hand on the shirt pulled until the buttons went flying and stopped only when he tore it open till the middle button.

Kakashi's chest was heaving hard as he finally got to catch his breath properly but then he felt the shirt slid off from one shoulder leaving a large proportion of his pale chest exposed and as the hand under his shirt came to rest on his hip he suddenly knew what Naruto was going to do.

Before he could complete the thought properly Naruto's lips were around one of Kakashi's now piqued brown nipple and sucked hungrily. Kakashi bit down on his bottom lip to keep away from making embarrassing sounds as pleasure shot all over his body and each suckle, each flick of that wicked tongue and each bite did unexplainable things to the nerves in his body.

All Kakashi wanted to do right then was to Grab Naruto by his golden hair and either to push him away or pull him closer he didn't know. As the tanned man once again bit down on Kakashi's hyper sensitive abused nub Kakashi finally lost his control and moaned long and loud and it was hard to say if it came from pleasure. Because right then Kakashi, for the love of his life, could not decide whether he felt pain or pleasure. Naruto's strong fingers crooked around his hipbone almost cruelly and with the other hand he pushed the man's chest closer to his hungry lips and Kakashi would start sobbing from it if Naruto didn't stop.

Naruto must have guessed Kakashi's distress because right then his both hands came down to cup Kakashi's lithe waist almost lovingly before they went back to give his behind a hard squeeze almost making the older shinobi yelp. Naruto's lips were busy drawing more hickeys as his expert and surprisingly steady fingers undid the buttons of Kakashi's slack and the silver haired man wanted nothing more then to grab a hard kiss the his hokage.

But true to his words Naruto didn't give Kakashi what he wanted and kept his torture on Kakashi's neck, on the tender area behind his ear and left the Hatake thirsty for a taste of his lips. Kakashi tugged restlessly on the binding on his wrests only to figure out there was a jutsu that was holding him down not just the red silk tie and so he felt like slumping or break into sobs because he had never wanted to hold someone so bad in his entire life before.

Naruto's hands slipped behind Kakashi and cupped his supple ass before squeezing hard once and pulling down the slacks to the man's mid thigh. What do you know Kakashi went all commando on him.

Kakashi was once again manhandled like some ragged doll and found himself facing the desk and Naruto flushed behind him. And before he could look over his shoulder two fingers were tapping on his bottom lip.

"I want them nice and wet. Because this is all the preparation you get." Naruto said and Kakashi opened his lips almost eagerly getting the digits slick and wet much like what he'd done to Naruto's member under the desk. But soon they were out and Kakashi didn't know when he turned or anything but he was kissing Naruto for all he was worth.

Naruto's arm around his lower back gave a small squeeze and he got the massage he hooked a long strong leg around the blond man's hipbone and with his assistance he was lifted till he had both his legs around the tanned man. What ever Kakashi did he didn't let go off of his lover's lips because tonight he didn't have nearly enough kisses. So as Naruto pulled back he chased those lips almost blindly but Naruto once again pulled away and Kakashi was so frustrated he could scream.

Naruto watched the flushed face of his beloved ex-sensei. Who knew the silver haired man could be so needy and impatient. Naruto wondered what else Kakashi hid from him. He was rubbing his slick fingers up and down Kakashi's crack purposefully avoiding the hole but when the older man was getting impatient for another kiss and was getting more impatient he finally decided to go easy on Kakashi.

The pale shinobi almost jolted as the tip on Naruto's finger brushed over his hole and he grasped. He almost forgot about the need he felt earlier. But Naruto –the cruel cruel man- didn't penetrate he kept teasing it with his fingers sometimes letting Kakashi have just the tip but that's al. And he kept it until Kakashi was a needy quivering mess of desire and lust. His head no longer worked as his chest heaved with labored breathing as the blood his veins felt too hot and burning him inside but the cold void in his felt too cold and Kakashi didn't know what he felt and what he needed.

Kakashi's breath hitched once again and when he opened his eyes his eyelashes were sticking together from the moisture gathering in them. And he realized he was half lying on the hokage desk and his legs were still wrapped around Naruto. When he looked at the face he knew so well there was a storm of emotion in his chest.

Hatake Kakashi never begged. He made people beg. When Naruto teased him before Kakashi had his way to make the boy want it more then he did. He's clench around the tanned man until Naruto snapped but right then Kakashi's brain was gone all the plans and strategies were vanished and he didn't even have his voice to say what he needed and how badly he needed. Kakashi for a moment thought he was gonna die.

He just stared up at the tanned man with his wet lashes, flushed face and troubled breathing. He desperately hoped he could say something, anything or stop those fingers abusing his hole or nipples but when he opened his mouth only air came out. His moist lips trembled as he failed to form sentence and he dropped his head back. It was too much and he couldn't say or do anything. He'd let Naruto do what ever he wanted. Let the freezing void numb him or the boiling blood burn him. He was suddenly very cold and the flushed his hot with sweat was cooling rapidly and once again he'd beg if he could find his voice.

He gave up.

Kakashi was about to let the cold air soothe him but right then he felt a pair of gentle lips on his, kissing him tenderly. When he opened his eyes again Naruto smiled at him.

"Took you long enough to trust me." The blond whispered lovingly and before Kakashi could concentrate what he said the Hokage thrusted in Kakashi's lithe body making the copy ninja arch off the table and open his mouth in a silent scream. And then he fucked Kakashi right there on the hokage table, on every flat surface of the room he fucked him hard long and kept doing it till Kakashi was raw from exhaustion.

Hours later they lay on the couch in Naruto's office exhausted and spent. The blond panted hard as he tried to remember how many times he made Kakashi come. And as he looked down Kakashi was there hands still bound behind his back and flush. His slightly parted lips were bruised and trembled every time he tried to breathe. The man was wrapped in his hokage robe and tucked securely in his arms. Naruto was still fully dressed only it was messed up and his jacket was somewhere in the room.

He looked down to see Kakashi's exhausted face. He never could love the man more as he bent down and pressed a lingering kiss on the man's pale forehead.

Kakashi was about to fall asleep when he heard the door open and he knew that even though he was wrapped in the robe the leg he had thrown over Naruto was very much naked and hinted he was anything but decent. He heard a gasp and then something fall down and then heard the door smack shut.

"Was that Sakura?" he asked tiredly. His breathes were coming out in huffs.

"yean" Naruto drawled "that'll teach her not to come in my office without knocking ever again." Naruto said as he teleported them over their house with a wicked smile.

What do ya know it's good to be grown up.

XXXX

AN: I'lkl edit it later! An look I made Sakura find out! XD


End file.
